


Il grigio sui nostri capelli

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Introspection, M/M, Magical Realism, Melancholy, Older Characters, Present Tense, Retirement, Retirementlock, Retrospective, Slice of Life, Sussex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Che cosa ci succederà quando sarà tutto... finito?"<br/>Sherlock si sorprende che John non voglia usare la parola "morte". Inarca un sopracciglio e riflette.<br/>"Credo che ci sarà un luogo, un limbo, in cui le nostre anime si rincontreranno per stare assieme, danzando nell'eternità" sussurra.<br/>Sherlock Holmes non è credente, non lo è mai stato. Solo che non può credere che due anime come le loro siano condannate a separarsi. Di nuovo.<br/>Non lo crede nemmeno John Watson quando attira l'ex detective a sé per unire ancora le sue labbra alle proprie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il grigio sui nostri capelli

**Author's Note:**

> A Macaron con affetto, perché voglio che sia la mia schiava ^__^

**_01\. Nightmare_**  
   
  
   
Sherlock ha fatto un sogno, questa notte. Buffo, perché lui non sogna mai, a malapena dorme. E non era certo un gran bel sogno, uno di quelli che ti lascia una bella sensazione al risveglio, simile a una carezza sulla pelle.  
   
No, è stato piuttosto un incubo. Non riesce a ricordarlo, il suo Palazzo Mentale, ormai in attesa di restauro, ha sfrattato ogni brandello di ricordo, reputandolo inutile. La forte sensazione di perdita e abbandono che ha lasciato nelle sue ossa è, tuttavia, palpabile.  
   
Allunga una mano verso sinistra, l'ex detective. L'altra metà del letto è vuota. Vuota, ma calda. Le sue labbra si lasciano andare a un piccolo sorriso, prima di scalciare via il lenzuolo e mettersi a sedere nel letto.  
   
La finestra socchiusa lascia entrare nella stanza ancora immersa nella penombra l'eco delle onde che si infrangono contro gli scogli.  
   
Ha bisogno di sentire la voce rassicurante di John e di stringere la sua mano forte tra le sue.  
   
Ha bisogno di John e di sentire il suo respiro contro la sua pelle.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _02\. Fallen_**  
   
  
   
"L'amavi?"  
   
Il buon caro e vecchio dottore ha le mani strette attorno alla tazza di the fumante. Tremano appena. Fa del suo meglio per nasconderlo, ma Sherlock riesce a vedere tutto, anche quello che non dovrebbe. Solo, non è sicuro se il tremore sia dovuto agli anni o alla domanda che è appena sgusciata fuori dalle sue labbra sottili e screpolate.  
   
Le sue labbra...  
   
 _Le labbra di John_...  
   
Non sono cambiate in tutti questi anni. Sherlock pensa che siano belle come il primo giorno.  
   
"E tu? Tu amavi _lei_?"  
   
Una domanda per un'altra domanda, tipico di Sherlock. Il buon dottore scrolla le spalle. "È maleducazione rispondere a una domanda con un'altra domanda, lo sai, vero?"  
   
Non è un rimprovero, la nota di allegria nella voce lo tradisce.  
   
"La buona educazione è invece sopravvalutata" borbotta l'ex detective. "Ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda..."  
   
Dal mare si solleva una leggera brezza pomeridiana, che regala un brivido al corpo magro ed emaciato dell'ex detective.  
   
"Forse c'è stato un momento in cui ho creduto di esserlo" bisbiglia, lo sguardo perso verso gli scogli. "E milioni di momenti in cui sono stato sicuro di _non_ esserlo."  
   
John segue quello sguardo e pensa che non ci sia nulla che abbia desiderato di più al mondo, se non seguire quegli occhi ovunque, _guardare_ il mondo attraverso di loro.  
   
"E tu? Tu sei stato una _vita_ assieme a _lei_..." D'improvviso, gli scogli non sono più così interessanti e Sherlock volta appena lo sguardo verso John, appoggiato alla ringhiera della veranda.  
   
"Forse l'ho amata, ma tra tutte le vite che ho vissuto, quella che ho trascorso assieme a lei _non_ è stata quella più importante."  
   
Se John ora si voltasse, noterebbe il sorriso compiaciuto che addolcisce i lineamenti del suo _compagno di una vita_.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _03\. Rain_**  
   
  
   
Sta piovendo. Il cielo sta vomitando incessantemente pioggia da cinque giorni. Cinque giorni, dodici ore e meno di dieci minuti, per l'esattezza. E non c'è nulla che irrita di più Sherlock del Sussex sotto la pioggia. Non può uscire. Non può occuparsi come vorrebbe delle sue api, non può passeggiare sulla spiaggia al mattino (scalzo e con i pantaloni arrotolati sino a metà polpaccio), non può...  
   
"Possiamo giocare a carte" propone John, abbassando il quotidiano.  
   
"Noioso" ribatte Sherlock, inarcando un sopracciglio. Il viso è incollato al vetro di una delle finestre del salone e il suo respiro disegna buffi motivi contro quella superficie fredda.  
   
"Allora a Cluedo."  
   
"Su una scala da uno a dieci, è noioso ventidue!"  
   
"Va bene anche con le tue regole."  
   
"Sarebbe noioso ugualmente, poiché poi tu mi faresti la predica."  
   
"Non cambi mai, eh?"  
   
Gli occhi di John tornano a occuparsi della pagina di cronaca. Sherlock sorride.  
   
"Se cambiassi, non ti piacerei più..."  
   
E il buon dottore sorride anche lui.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _04\. Remember_**  
   
  
   
John ha una scatola. L'ha sempre avuta. La chiama la sua _scatola del dolore_. Non ha mai voluto che Sherlock l'aprisse. Né quando erano coinquilini, né quando hanno smesso di esserlo, né quando sono tornati a essere coinquilini.  
   
Sherlock ha sempre amato aprire il suo armadio, i suoi cassetti, spostare gli indumenti secondo i propri gusti personali. Ma quella scatola no, non l'ha mai aperta.  
   
Il dolore di John era anche il suo.  
   
Dopotutto, non ha mai veramente bisogno di aprirla, poiché sapeva già che cosa contenesse. Le dog tag dell'Afghanistan, vecchie foto di lui e di Harry... Sicuramente anche qualche fotografia e ritaglio di giornale delle loro memorabili imprese.  
   
Sherlock accosta piano la tazza di the alle labbra e soffia. Si domanda se anche la fede sia finita là in mezzo.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _05\. Red_**  
   
  
   
Il rumore che provoca il barattolo di passata di pomodoro quando si infrange contro il pavimento è... irritante. È così che lo definisce l'ex detective. Ora lui o John dovranno chinarsi, quando la semplice flessione delle ginocchia si è trasformata in un problema per entrambi, e pulire tutto quel...  
   
"John?"  
   
Il dottore è ancora in piedi al centro della cucina, una mano appoggiata alla sedia più vicina e l'altro che trema.  
   
"Va tutto bene. Pulire è noioso ma non è..."  
   
"È rosso" lo interrompe John, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. O in ricordi troppo amari che hanno bussato alla porta del cuore senza essere stati invitati. Sherlock aggrotta la fronte, senza capire subito. "È rosso, tutto rosso... Come quel giorno..."  
   
"Rosso, come quel giorno..."  
   
 _Rosso_.  
   
Rosso sangue ovunque, che imbratta le mani, i capelli... Il cuore..  
   
"Tu su quel marciapiede... E tu che in realtà non sei più tu"  
   
La voce dell'anziano dottore è un rantolo che esce dalla sua bocca, un rantolo troppo pregno del dolore di una vita per consentire all'ex detective di trovare le parole giuste per regalare un po' di sollievo.   
   
Può fare solo una cosa: avvicinarsi a John e stringerlo goffamente a sé.  
   
Le lacrime del dottore che bagnano la sua pelle sanno di caldo, di salato. Sanno di casa.  
   
  
  
   
 _ **06\. Thorn**_  
  
   
Un'ape che non amava abbastanza la sua vita ha avuto l'ardore di pungere Sherlock. E ha pagato tale ardore a caro prezzo.  
   
"Dovresti liberartene" dice John, gli occhi intenti sulla puntura che stanno disinfettando. "Di quelle api, intendo."  
   
Oggi le mani dell'anziano dottore non tremano e Sherlock non può che esserne grato.  
   
"Non posso. Quelle api sono tutta la mia vita" borbotta l'ex detective, morsicandosi il labbro inferiore. A Sherlock non piace che qualcuno lo tocchi. Ma John non è un "qualcuno" qualsiasi. Allora si lascia toccare. Ma non gli dirà mai che ne ha una paura folle. Tanto, in una intera vita assieme, lo avrà già dedotto da solo, sebbene sia normodotato.  
   
"Credevo che le indagini fossero la tua vita..." Un sorriso divertito sfugge dalle labbra del buon dottore. Sherlock non ama essere stuzzicato da John. Lo adora proprio. Solo, è una delle tante cose che non gli dirà mai.  
   
"Le indagini erano la mia vita da libero professionista. Le api sono la mia vita da pensionato."  
   
Un gesto della mano e la garza sporca finisce nel cestino.  
   
"E io dove mi colloco? Nel mezzo?"  
   
Sherlock pensa che gli occhi blu di John siano ancora splendidi come la più bella delle notti trascorsa per le strade di Londra. Forse appena un po' più spenti, ma ugualmente bellissimi.  
   
"Tu sei queste cose e anche di più..."  
   
La mano dell'ex detective scivola sul dorso della mancina di John, appoggiata sul suo ginocchio. "Perché tu sarai con me in questa vita e nell'altra."  
   
Ora le mani di entrambi tremano.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _07\. Marmaid_**  
   
  
  
   
"Volevo fare il pirata..."   
   
"Già, quand'eri bambino. Tuo fratello si è fatto premura di dirmelo."  
   
Fa caldo oggi. Ha smesso di piovere e finalmente il Sussex conosce il caldo. John è sdraiato sull'amaca nella veranda, le maniche della camicia arrotolate sino ai gomiti. Sherlock è seduto al tavolino di vimini, impegnato con un solitario.  
   
"Non solo da bambino, anche più tardi. Io e Vic ci divertivamo un mondo."  
   
Una pausa.  
   
"Anche il suo cane. Ma io mi divertivo di meno quando il suo cane era nei paraggi."  
   
La mano dell'ex detective trema appena mentre scopre le ultime due carte ed è felice che in questo momento stia dando le spalle al buon vecchio dottore, perché non sopporterebbe d'essere visto così.   
   
"Io facevo il pirata, Vic la sirena" rivela, prima di bere un sorso d'acqua.  
   
"La sirena? Il tritone, vorrai dire..."  
   
"Voglio dire solo quello che ho detto: la sirena."  
   
La mano di Sherlock trema ancora mentre tenta di riporre il bicchiere, ma un tremore di troppo non gli fa trovare il tavolo ed esso cade a terra, infrangendosi in tre pezzi.   
   
John si aggrappa al bordo dell'amaca e si alza in piedi, maledicendosi per non aver più l'agilità di un tempo.   
   
"Sherlock, accidenti, sei ferito?" chiede, inginocchiandosi a fatica ai piedi dell'altro, raccogliendo i vetri.  
   
"Dannazione" borbotta l'ex detective, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
   
Sherlock odia sentirsi vecchio. Odia i radi capelli grigi che si sono sostituiti ai magnifici riccioli d'ebano che aveva un tempo. Odia il tremore nelle mani. Ma soprattutto odia sapere che, un giorno o l'altro, anche il suo brillante cervello se ne andrà in pensione.  
   
"Va tutto bene, ci sono qua io" dice John, la dolcezza che plasma una volta di più la sua voce.  
   
"Non va bene per nulla" ringhia Sherlock, con una strana luce negli occhi, "non va bene che io dipenda da te!"  
   
Ora il viso del dottore è una maschera di tristezza. "C'è stato un tempo in cui credevo d'essere venuto al mondo solo per questo" dice, tirandosi in piedi a fatica, una rabbia pacata che plasma i lineamenti del suo stanco viso.  
   
"E quando sarebbe esattamente successo che hai smesso di pensarlo? Quando hai deciso di sposarti?"  
   
Sherlock ha deciso di far male a John, perché ne ha bisogno. Ha bisogno di rabbia e dolore per essere certo che sono ancora vivi. Entrambi.  
   
"No, quando hai tradito ciò che di bello c'era tra noi, lasciandomi solo per tre anni."  
   
John gli dà le spalle e si avvia verso la portafinestra che dà sul salotto. Vorrebbe domandargli di Victor, sapere se era come lui. O meglio di lui.  
   
"Preparo la cena. Asparagi" è tutto ciò che dice.  
   
  
  
  
   
 ** _08 Grave_**  
   
  
  
   
John se le ricorda tutte, le volte che è andato in visita a quella tomba. Quella di Sherlock. Quella vuota.  
   
È un numero tondo, un numero che gli piace, nonostante tutto. E ora lo traccia sulla sabbia, con un piccolo ramoscello trovato sulla spiaggia.   
   
Poi sorride, il buon vecchio dottore, prima di cancellare il numero con la mano. Si domanda se Sherlock vorrà davvero farsi seppellire la, un giorno. No ha ancora trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo.  
   
Soprattutto, non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di dirgli che il suo più grande desiderio è, quando giungerà anche il suo momento, di riposare accanto a lui.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _09 Reflection_**  
   
  
  
   
Sherlock sta camminando a piedi scalzi sul bagnasciuga, i pantaloni arrotolati sin sotto le ginocchia. Le onde gli fanno visita di tanto in tanto, sommergendogli i piedi sino alle caviglie.  
   
Ha le mani allacciate dietro la schiena, quando si ferma. Una leggera brezza gli scompiglia teneramente i capelli, ora meno ribelli di un tempo.  
   
Poi lo sguardo cade nell'acqua schiumosa e ciò che Sherlock vede, a Sherlock non piace.  
   
È il suo viso, invecchiato dal tempo e dalle avventure che hanno animato il suo cuore e la sua anima in una vita intera.   
   
Sherlock detesta una miriade di cose e una di queste è il suo viso invecchiato, che gli ricorda tante – troppe – cose.  
   
Ma poi succede qualcosa. Il riflesso cambia. Ora ci sono due visi, il suo e quello di John. Due visi anziani che, assieme, fanno una vita.  
   
La mano fresca del buon dottore cerca quella un po' tremante dell'ex detective.  
   
"Rientriamo, inizia a fare fresco..." dice John.  
   
E Sherlock stringe quella mano.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _10 Flower and veil_**  
   
  
  
   
John se lo ricorda ancora, il loro profumo. Quello dei fiori che formavano il bouquet di Mary. Non ne ricorda il nome ma il loro profumo sì. Ogni volta che lo sente in qualche negozio, al supermercato o in un prato, la sua gamba ha un fremito.  
   
La gamba del buon dottore freme anche quando gli occhi si posano su qualcosa di bianco che gli ricorda vagamente un velo o un tulle.  
   
Mary profumava di buono.  
   
Mary era intelligente.  
   
Mary era ironica.  
   
Mary era bella.  
   
Mary era tanti aggettivi.  
   
E poi c'era Sherlock.  
   
Sherlock era anche lui tutte queste cose, tutti questi aggettivi. Ma con l'aggiunta della desinenza "- _issimo_ ".  
   
  
  
   
 ** _11 Silence_**  
   
  
  
   
Sherlock e John non hanno mai avuto un grande bisogno di parlarsi. Non con la bocca, almeno. Sono i loro occhi a parlarsi, quando i corpi sono circondati dal silenzio più totale o dal rumore più assordante.  
   
Ora John sta lavando le stoviglie — due piatti, posate, due bicchieri, una pentola, un coperchio. La portafinestra che dà sulla veranda è aperta e di tanto in tanto una leggera brezza che sale dal mare fa capolino nella stanza.   
   
Sherlock, invece, è in piedi, davanti alla finestra sul lato opposto della stanza. Un attimo di indecisione, poi le sue mani sollevano il suo strumento preferito in un dolce abbraccio.  
   
Poco dopo, Paganini fa loro compagnia.  
   
John sorride, mentre strizza la pagliuzza con cui ha lavato i piatti e asciuga il lavandino con un panno.  Gli sembra che qualcuno abbia riavvolto le lancette dell'orologio, riportando entrambi a quand'erano giovani, quando condividevano l'appartamento in Baker Street.  
   
Ed è perfetto.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _12 Touch_**  
   
  
  
   
La pelle di John è ancora morbida, nonostante l'età e tutto quello – le tensioni, il dolore, la rabbia, l'adrenalina – che hanno conosciuto le sue membra, in una vita intera.   
   
Per anni, Sherlock si è chiesto quale potesse essere la sensazione di sfiorare quella pelle con le proprie dita. O con il proprio respiro. All'inizio era solo curiosità. Poi è diventato desiderio. Quindi un frutto proibito, inaccessibile. Infine la realtà, la quotidianità.  
   
Morbida, fresca, amabile. È davvero così, la pelle di John, esattamente come se l'era immaginata per così tanti tempo, in una stanza non tanto modesta del suo Palazzo Mentale.  
   
È davvero così, ora che con i suoi polpastrelli accarezza la pancia, i fianchi, il petto del buon vecchio dottore.  
   
Piccoli brividi scuotono il corpo di entrambi.  
   
Poi lo sguardo di Sherlock si perde via, in ricordi lontani.  
   
"Cosa c'è?" domanda John, perdendosi nelle iridi chiare dell'altro.  
   
"Mi chiedevo quante volte lei ti abbia visto così."  
   
C'è rimpianto – tanto, troppo – in quelle iridi.  
   
John si china in avanti e le sue labbra sottili e screpolate regalano una carezza dolce a quelle appena dischiuse dell'ex detective. Sanno di salsedine, pensa Sherlock.  
   
"Lei non mi ha mai visto come mi hai sempre visto tu" mormora John.  
   
  
  
   
 ** _13 Broken_**  
   
  
  
   
È la tazza in ceramica di John quella che le mani tremanti e instabili dell'ex detective lasciano cadere e frantumare al suolo.   
   
"Va tutto bene" dice premuroso il dottore, sfiorandogli la schiena con una mano.  
   
"Lo so, infatti non ti ho domandato di scusa."  
   
Sherlock è arrabbiato e non si premura di nasconderlo.  
   
"Non lo fai mai..."  
   
John si volta, forse per dirigersi verso lo sgabuzzino delle scope. E Sherlock lo blocca cingendogli goffamente i fianchi con le braccia.  
   
Sherlock Holmes non chiede scusa. Non con le parole, almeno.  
   
  
  
   
 _ **14 Alone**_  
   
  
  
   
John ha paura di rimanere solo. È questo che pensa mentre, dalla veranda, osserva Sherlock che si prende cura delle sue piccole api, in quella buffa tuta gialla.  
   
Ha paura, perché sa che rimanere soli è una certezza. Potrebbe essere lui il primo ad andarsene, lasciando solo il compagno di una vita. Oppure potrebbe essere l'ex detective a lasciare questa esistenza per primo.  
   
Poi il buon vecchio dottore si ritrova a pensare che potrebbero farlo insieme, un giorno di questi. Porre fine simultaneamente alle proprie esistenze. Per non abbandonare l'altro alla solitudine. Dopotutto, che senso ha un uomo a cui è rimasto solo il cervello se il suo cuore se ne é andato.  
   
John scuote debolmente il capo e rientra in casa, la gamba che inizia pericolosamente a far male.  
   
  
  
   
 _ **15 Scar**_  
   
  
  
   
Il polpastrello di Sherlock è sulla ferita di John. La accarezza, ne saggia la consistenza, la culla. Per lavare via anni di sofferenze.  
   
Ora sono le labbra dell'ex detective a sfiorare quella carne traslucida e violata. E l'anziano dottore trema sotto quel contatto.  
   
John non dice nulla, ma Sherlock sa che quella ferita lo fa sentire "sporco", inadeguato.  
   
"Non esserlo" mormora l'ex detective, soffiando sulla pelle violata.  
   
Un altro brivido.  
   
"Perché tu sei la persona più adeguata di questo mondo."  
   
Una lacrima solca il viso dell'uno e poi bagna le ciglia dell'altro.  
   
"Vuoi vedere le mie, di cicatrici? Sono tutte qua dentro" rivela Sherlock, toccando con il pugno della mano il centro del suo petto.  
   
E John allora stringe quel corpo esile e fragile tra le sue braccia tremanti e lo attira a sé, lasciando un bacio in quei capelli una volta del colore della notte.  
   
"Vorrei solo non aver contribuito anch'io, ad alcune di quelle cicatrici..."  
   
Un altra lacrima. Il viso di Sherlock trova rifugio nel petto dell'altro.  
   
Ed entrambi pensano che tutte le cicatrici di questo mondo non sono poi così importanti, se le loro anime si sono ritrovate.  
   
  
  
   
 _ **16 Kiss**_  
   
  
  
   
È mattina presto. L'alba ha appena iniziato a pennellare il cielo con i colori pastello del nuovo giorno. Le onde si infrangono piano sugli scogli, quasi come anche il mare non si sia ancora destato del tutto.  
   
È mattina presto quando John si alza appena sulle punte dei piedi, scalzi e immersi nella sabbia ancora fresca, e accosta le sue labbra sottili a quelle più carnose di Sherlock.  
   
È un bacio timido, quasi reverenziale. C'è saliva, c'è salsedine, ci sono sussurri e palpiti. Dev'essere davvero un bel bacio, perché l'ex detective ne reclama un altro e un altro ancora.  
   
Tre, cinque, dieci baci. Con le labbra dischiuse e le lingue che giocano a rincorrersi.  
   
Poi Sherlock lascia libero John e appoggia la fronte alla sua, chinando appena le spalle. È stanco.  
   
"Perché non l'abbiamo fatto prima?" domanda.  
   
Un sospiro.  
   
"Perché siamo due stupidi" è la risposta di John.  
   
Una risata, che coinvolge entrambi. Una risata fresca, genuina.  
   
Come quando erano giovani.  
   
  
  
   
 _ **17 Grey/Silver**_  
   
  
  
   
Il contatto con il lenzuolo fresco sulla pelle calda è piacevole, pensa Sherlock. Quel lenzuolo che copre il suo corpo nudo sino ai fianchi e che lascia invece completamente scoperto quello di John, disteso accanto a lui.  
   
Le mani del buon dottore sono immerse nei capelli grigi dell'ex detective. Gli occhi di Sherlock sono immersi in quelli argentati del suo compagno.   
   
"C'è tutta una vita, in tutto questo grigio" mormora John, accarezzando la cute con i suoi polpastrelli. Sherlock geme di piacere, a quel delicato massaggio.  
   
"È stata una splendida vita, asserisce deciso, "soprattutto gli anni trascorsi assieme."  
   
John sorride: sono così rari i momenti di romanticismo a cui si abbandona il suo migliore amico. Il suo compagno di una vita, il suo tutto.  
   
"Che cosa ci succederà quando sarà tutto... _finito_?"  
   
Sherlock si sorprende che John non voglia usare la parola "morte". Inarca un sopracciglio e riflette.  
   
"Credo che ci sarà un luogo, un _limbo_ , in cui le nostre anime si rincontreranno per stare assieme, danzando nell'eternità" sussurra.  
   
Sherlock Holmes non è credente, non lo è mai stato. Solo che non può credere che due anime come le loro siano condannate a separarsi. Di nuovo.  
   
Non lo crede nemmeno John Watson quando attira l'ex detective a sé per unire ancora le sue labbra alle proprie.  
   
"Ti amo" dice John.  
   
"Ti amo" dice Sherlock.  
   
E poi le palpebre di entrambi si abbassano, lasciando che l’oblio mostri uno scorcio di quel limbo all’anziano e stanco ex detective e al suo fedele blogger di una vita. Un _umile angolino di quel Valhalla in cui potrebbero per un po' trovare posto Sherlock Holmes e il suo Watson_ [1].  
   
E sarà bellissimo.    
 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'autrice: questa retirement è nata dal fatto che il mio cuore sanguinante di Johnlocker incallita ritiene che il "compagno d'anima" del buon dottor Watson è e sarà per sempre Sherlock Holmes. E tanti saluti a Mary Morstan...
> 
> I prompt provengono da 30_somethings, a cui mi rivolgo sempre quando desidero un po' di ispirazione. Avrei voluto sviluppare tutti i 30 punti ma il tempo è tiranno perché sto andando un vacanza.
> 
> Un ultimo appunto: ho scritto tutta la OS dal cellulare, quindi perdonate gli eventuali errori...
> 
> [1] citazione del buon vecchio shipper sir Arthur Conan Doyle, prefazione de Il taccuino di Sherlock Holmes (seriamente, non ditemi che non era uno shipper uno che scrive "il suo Watson" in quel modo! :P)


End file.
